


The Hardest Part

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Death but like rougelike so not dead dead?, Drabble, Fictober 2020, Gen, No spoilers for 'True Ending', Prompt 2, because I haven't reached it yet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Zagreus faced many trials each time he fought his way to the surface, but the last was always the hardest.
Relationships: Persephone & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Kudos: 51





	The Hardest Part

His father’s empty answers still rang in his ears as the man fell, the blood red waters of the Styx taking Hades’ defeated form back to the house before the god could be of any use.

Zagreus tsked at the spot his father fell.

“I’ll get our answers from you one day, Father.” He promised to the air even though it was doubtful that Hades could hear him out here on the surface.

Turning away from their battlefield, Zagreus moved quickly through the pillars along a path that wasn’t quite new, but certainly still felt alien. His footsteps left small puddles as the cold melted under the heat of it.

Snow, his father had called it?

He studied one of the puddles as he waited for the sun to rise once again.

The liquid was similar to the water in the ponds nearby. Demeter’s cold could turn water to snow it seemed.

The sky’s brightening hues pulled his attention back to the sun which was now creeping above the horizon. He felt himself relaxing as the light from it warmed him. 

His time here might be limited, but his ability to make it back up here wasn’t in question. Zagreus would be remiss if he didn’t take the time to enjoy the differences between this world and the house.

Not too much time, of course.

He took a deep breath and regretted it immediately when the chill of it cut into his very lungs. The sharp cough that followed aggravated a few of his injuries, reminding him just how many deaths he’d defied to pass his father. He’d only managed it this time by the skin of his teeth.

Or, more specifically, Skelly’s tooth.

“By the power of Skelly, indeed.” Zagreus muttered to himself, turning back to the path and dashing towards his destination.

Towards his _mother_.

The air warmed, the path slowly fading from layers of snow to a lush, vibrant grass similar to those on Elysium, but flush with life in a way that the underworld was unable to capture. He was almost glad that his power was already starting to bleed from him, because having it burn beneath his steps would be tragic.

Another quick dash and he was passing through the archway to his mother’s farm.

“Zagreus, is that you?” She called from further in.

“I’m here, Mother.”

She gifted him with a smile brighter than the sun above, like he was every wish she had come to life.

“Oh, my son.” Persephone lovingly put a hand to his cheek in a manner very similar to Nyx and Zagreus wondered if one had learned it from the other long ago or if the gesture was one all mothers knew. “Is your father still making your journeys here difficult?”

“I’m not sure that father knows any other way.” Zagreus leaned into her hand, eyes lidding a bit as he resisted the urge to close his eyes. He only had brief moments here and missing an opportunity to see his mother’s face after a lifetime of not knowing her would be a waste. “Though I must say that after all the troubles he’s given us, defeating him is no chore. I could argue that that’s the easy part, actually.”

Almost as easy as the decision he made to come find her.

Persephone’s hand slipped slowly from his face, her fingers lingering a little as if reluctant to pull away. The smile she offered him now was commiserating and also a little sad.

“He was always stubborn, my son, and truthfully so am I. Perhaps it is no great surprise that you continue to fight your way out of there again and again.” She motioned him towards a shaded patch of land. “Now come. Let us use the short time we have wisely.”

Their conversation went much the same as the others, filled with small revelations and birthing new questions even as the aches of Zagreus’ body grew steadily worse. Eventually, it was clear to both of them that his time was once again up.

“Oh, Zagreus.” Worry lined Persephone’s brow as her fingers clutched the edges of her basket. “I wish that our time were longer, that you would never be forced to leave.”

“As do I, Mother.” He smiled through the pain, but he couldn’t fight it much longer. The sweat on his brow had nothing to do with the weather and even standing up straight was a task to great for him to surmount.

Here came the hard part.

Leaving her again.

“Farewell, my son.” Her eyes were sad even as she obviously forced a smile to her face. It was just as pained as his.

“‘Til next time, Mother.” Zagreus gasped out, falling to the ground, into the flow of the river, following his father’s path down the Styx. 

Any tears he may have shed at their parting were once more lost in waters of the river.

**Author's Note:**

> This game is so good, my friends. I couldn't resist doing a drabble for fictober.
> 
> Prompt: that's the easy part


End file.
